


Aftermath

by fiirewalkwithme



Category: Dallas (TV 1978)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiirewalkwithme/pseuds/fiirewalkwithme
Summary: I plan to write a series of drabbles/flash fiction that take place within the so-called "Dream Season." They'll all take place after the season 9 finale, minus Pamela waking up and Bobby in the shower.





	Aftermath

JR hadn't left the hospital since hearing Sue Ellen had been in his office when the bomb had gone off. She had sustained multiple internal injuries. He watched as machines breathed for her. Ewing Oil had become a low priority for him. He canceled important meetings just to be there for her. Even if she wasn't aware of his presence.

He had lost his daddy and Bobby, he couldn't bear losing Sue Ellen; not after getting her back. JR truly wanted to be the man she deserved. He felt they'd reconnected, for real this time.

JR woke up suddenly when a nurse came in to check on Sue Ellen. He'd been sleeping over after work for a week.

"Good morning, Mr. Ewing," the nurse said with a nod.

JR could only nod.

The nurse went about, checking on Sue Ellen's vitals. JR leaned over in his chair to squeeze Sue Ellen's hand. 

"You have to wake up, darlin'..." 

He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. Bobby's passing was the last time he let himself grieve. He wasn't ready to let Sue Ellen go.

The nurse finished her business and strolled out of the room. The room was silent, save for the machinery beeping and whirring around; keeping Sue Ellen alive.

JR flinched as he eyed the hand he was holding. He felt a spasm as Sue Ellen squeezed gently at her former husband's hand.

JR let out a crazed yell. He was lost for words as he grabbed the call button and pressed it repeatedly.


End file.
